Mystery at the House on the Cliff
by SonicPrime972
Summary: Four-pronged crossover: Sonic, Mega Man, Sly Cooper and MLP. Full description in chapter 1. Rated M for blood, and maybe some other questionable content later on. I dunno, I didn't have a lot of time to plan all this shit out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and gentlemen, I have created crossover-ception based around an all-too-familiar theme; the Who-done-it murder mystery, partly based off Family Guy season 9 episodes 1 and 2, with my own little twist. Here's the rundown.**

 **Sonic receives an anonymous invitation to a dinner in his team's honor, only to find that Mega Man, Sly Cooper, Twilight Sparkle and their friends had received similar invitations. At dinner, it's revealed that the host is Dark Steele the Hedgehog (OC courtesy of Darkmaster0224), who wronged them all in some form or another and gathered them along with his sister, Lilac, (Another OC) to mend broken fences. Once someone ends up dead, the others try to escape, but when the bridge is washed out and all communications to the outside world have been cut off, everyone must figure out who the killer is before everyone ends up dead.**

 **Please leave reviews and enjoy. WARNING: Anthro**

It was a pretty normal day on Mobius as Sonic came in with the mail for the team.

"Attention, everyone, mail call!" he said. "Tails; 'Plasma-guns Illustrated', Silv; 'Green Arrow', Knux; power bill for the Master Emerald shield, Shadz; 'Bulk Ammo Outlet', Amy; 'Redbook', and for me, some sort of invite." Everyone opened their mail and gave varying responses.

"You buy one high-caliber plasma minigun turret and you're on their list forever." said Tails, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just glad I get to know what happens to Ollie now." said Silver, thumbing through his comic.

"Dear god, I can't believe I get a power bill for a shield protecting the thing that powers it." said Knuckles, looking at his bill.

"Just be happy you don't have to sit on that rock day in, day out. I'm just thankful something exists where I can get free ammo," said Shadow, looking through his catalog.

"I just really need a good outfit," said Amy looking through hers. Then Sonic raised an eyebrow at something.

"Hey guys, check this out. We got invited to a party," he said.

"Really?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, let's see. 'Sonic the Hedgehog, you and your team is cordially invited to a gala dinner in your honor at Rocky Point Manor. If you don't know where it is, a WarpRing will appear on the street once you leave your base and take you in the forest nearby. Once you're there, just follow the road'." he read.

"Well, who's it from?" asked Amy.

"Dunno. Doesn't say," said Sonic.

"Wait, we're not going, are we?" asked Silver. "It's obviously some sort of scam."

"Come on, man. Eating out without having to pay? How could this be a trick?" asked Sonic.

"Good point. Let's go," said Silver and he floated out. The invitation was right. Once they left, a large WarpRing appeared in the street and sucked their car (yes, they're taking Shadow's armored buggy and I count it as a car) into it and spat them out into the woods. But what they didn't know was that they weren't the only ones to receive these mysterious invitations.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was getting kind of bored driving Shadow's buggy through the woods with everyone asleep.

"Boy, who the hell lives all the way out here, huh?" he asked, but no response. "Amy? Oh, you're asleep. Guys? Anybody awake back there? Just me? Huh. No, I'm the only one awake. Just me, Sonic. I can do whatever I want."

Then he had an idea. "Maybe I'll try out some of those ridiculous voices I've been working on when no one's looking." Then he spoke with a western accent. "Howdy pardner, I'm a cattle rustler. I rustle cattle." Back to normal. "Oh yeah, that's- that's turnin' out good. Gotta use that." Then he started a Cockney accent. "Uh, aye-aye, mate. I say, it sure is not so very nice in this part a London." Back to normal. "Ooh. Wow. That one's really good. Go on ahead and keep that one to myself. How bad would I kick my own ass if someone ran off and made millions with that? I ain't no dumbass." Then he started talking in a high-pitched voice. "Hey, everybody. Hey there-" Normal. "Ah! What's this one? Who's this guy?" Back to squeaky. "Who am I? I need a character. I need a backstory. I'm a... I'm a pieman. I sell pies." Normal. "Aw. Man. See, this is why I had more time to myself. I know these are good, cause I'm my toughest critic."

"Hey Sonic, we almost there yet?" asked Tails who had just woken up.

"Shit," Sonic said to himself. "Uh, yeah. No, according to the map that hit the windshield a while back, we're, we're pretty close." Then Amy woke up, peered through the trees and gasped.

"Sonic, look," she said in awe. Down the winding dirt road, Sonic saw a stone bridge not far from a large set of iron gates which seemed to open on their own to a large towering mansion. The team had all woken up now and were marveling at the large building that sat on the cliff above raging waves of ocean.

When they all got out, Amy marveled at the building. "My god, this is absolutely beautiful. I bet that Jeff Probst guy has a house like this." Then a cluster of teleporter beams shot to the ground and revealed Dr. Thomas Light, Roll, Rush, and Mega Man. Sonic was surprised.

"Rock?" he asked.

"Sonic?" the robot asked back.

"The hell are you guys doing here?" asked Shadow.

"Well, we got an invitation to a dinner in my honor. I assumed it was for stopping Wily all those times before," he replied.

"That's funny. My invite said it was in my honor. I assumed it was for being able to run like I do for miles without a recharge." said Sonic. Then a warp hole in the shape of a raccoon head opened and a blue van with hotrod flames drove out of it followed by a tan car with a siren on the back. They both stopped and a raccoon, hippo, and handicapped turtle jumped out of the van as a fox cop lady jumped out of her car and aimed a red pistol at them.

"All right, Cooper. What's the deal this time? Going after the guy who owns this place now?" asked the cop lady.

"Of course not, Carmelita. We got an invitation to a dinner in our honor here." said the raccoon, confusing the cop, now know as Carmelita.

"That's odd. Mine said it was in my honor. I assumed it was because of all the arrests I've made over the years." she said.

"What, you mean the beat-up crooks my gang left in our wake?" asked the raccoon.

"What the hell's going on here? You guys got invites too?" asked Shadow.

"Who are you?" asked the turtle.

"Name's Shadow. Yours?" he asked.

"I'm Sly Cooper, master thief of Paris. This is my gang, Bentley, and Murray, and this is the cop that's been on my tail like a tick, Carmelita Fox. So sweetheart, can we put aside our differences for dinner at least?" asked the racoon.

"Fine. But only for tonight," she replied, lowering her pistol. Then another warp hole opened close by. This time, it was shaped like a six-pointed star. Everyone was surprised to see it appear. And even more surprised when a bunch of oddly dressed girls rode out in a horse-drawn cart with a canvas roof, one with what looked like an iguana on her shoulder. (Yeah, forgot to mention the Mane 6 will be played by their "My Little Mages" Counterparts)

"Look, all I'm saying is that the whole probation thing was just because I messed some stuff up at practice. At least I'm on the team now." said the one with the rainbow-colored hair.

"I'm just confused about this dinner. I mean sure, free food's nice and all, but who invited us here?" said the leader who was carrying a staff.

"That's what we'd like to know too," said Sonic. "So who are you?"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and my assistant, Spike." said the girl with the staff.

"A pleasure. So you got invited too?" asked Silver.

"So it seems," said Rarity. "I'm not exactly sure why, though."

"Guess we'll find out inside. Cmon," said Sly, walking to the door, twirling his golden cane. When they walked in, they saw the place was a lot bigger on the inside with a large staircase at the end of the hall and lavish paintings on the walls.

Then a Hispanic maid named Consuela appeared out of nowhere, and stood in front of the stairs where the others all gathered.

"If you will all please follow me to the third floor, I'll show you to your rooms. You are all expected for dinner at eight sharp," she said and led them up the stairs to their rooms.

"Oh this is great, I'm starving." said Pinkie.

"Simmer down there, Nelly." said Applejack.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, everyone arrived in the dining room in evening wear, except for Silver, who, for some reason, was wearing shorts. Shadow was getting a bit suspicious of something, swirling a martini around in his hand.

"None of this makes any sense," he said, looking around. "Everyone got invitations from an anonymous source for a dinner in their honor, when that is clearly not the case. Now that we're here, where the hell's our host?"

"Well, at least you all had evening wear provided for you," said Silver. "I thought this was gonna be a lawn party. I don't have a single pair of long pants."

Soon enough, everyone had taken their seats and were waiting for their host amidst meaningless chit-chat. Then they heard footsteps in the hall and a dark blue hedgehog with blue eyes emerged from the shadows along with a purple and black female hedgehog with dark blue eyes.

"Good evening, everyone," said the male. Amy gasped.

"Dark Steele?" Shadow felt the hair on the back of his neck spike in anger as he let out a low growl.

"Thank you all for joining me at my most humble manor," said Dark, pointing to his companion. "I'd like you all to meet my sister, Lilac."

"Nice to meet you guys," she said. She sat down and Dark walked to the head of the table.

"This is truly a night to celebrate. Especially for me." he said before Mega Man interrupted him.

"Hey, what's going on here, Steele? The invite said this was a dinner in my honor," he said and everyone echoed his question. Except for Pinkie. She just asked where the food was.

"Well actually, this dinner honors all of you," said Dark. "Where should I begin?"

"How about with giving me a good reason not to punch you in the face right here, right now?" asked Knuckles.

"Easy there, man. There are ladies present," said Sonic, gesturing to Twilight and the others, winking at Twilight. She tried to brush it off, but she blushed a little bit.

"Well, you see, recently, this little angel I'm proud to call my sister has helped me become a born-again Christian. She took me under her heavenly wing and opened my eyes to the holy light and cleansing truth of Jesus Christ's love," said Dark.

"Oh, cmon Dark. It was always within you. I just helped you find it." said Lilac.

"Uh, okay, no offense, but what does all this gay stuff have to do with us?" asked Murray.

"Well, the fact of the matter is that I have wronged each and every one of you in some way, shape or form. And since I am a man of God now, I am truly repentant," said Dark, walking down the line of chairs. "Therefore, I invited you all here to make amends."

"And why the hell should we trust you?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, you've been terrorizing our team for months now." said Silver.

"And you've beaten my gang to all the best scores in Paris." said Sly.

"I understand that there's some healing to do here tonight, and I am prepared to be patient," said Dark, putting his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Please. Won't you at least give me a chance? I swear on pain of death, you won't regret it." Then he stood upright. "Now then, if you'll excuse me, I'll go check on dinner."

"Oh, I'll help, bro." said Lilac and followed him to the kitchen.

"This is all very strange." said Rarity.

"No kiddin'. Something ain't stirrin' the cider here, boys," said Applejack.

"I dunno. Maybe we should, ya know, give him a chance," said Amy. "Maybe he really is born-again."

"Well, I'm not totally sure," said Carmelita, moving to his chair. "He's been spying on Interpol for the crooks around Paris for months and so far, there is very little about him I trust." Then Shadow popped a champagne bottle and sent the cork flying at her face. Rainbow quickly caught it, but when she did, there was a lower-pitched pop.

"What the?" she inquired. Then they saw a red mass expanding in Carmelita's chest. Everyone gasped as she stood up and tried to get to a first-aid kit, but she fell limp. Everyone screamed and Shadow quickly checked her vitals.

"By Chaos. She's dead. She's been shot!" he said. Everyone gasped again until Silver spoke up.

"I can't help but feel this would be sadder if she wasn't such a pain." he said.

"Oh dear god! It was him. It was Dark. He killed her!" said Amy.

"Chaos, I knew the guy was a nut, but I didn't think he was a killer." said Sonic.

"He must've brought us here to kill us all! Run! Run for your lives!" said Fluttershy. Quickly, everyone ran for the front door.

"We gotta get outta here now!" said Sonic. They all made it to their vehicles, only to find an enormous storm had rolled in from the sea and Twilight's group's horse had run off.

"I'll pull! Everyone, get in!" said Applejack, grabbing the bar on the front. Soon, everyone was peeling away from the house when all of a sudden, a bolt of lightning struck a tree and it fell onto a bridge, causing it to collapse. Sonic quickly brought the buggy to a halt and they were left teetering on the edge.

"Holy crap, Sonic! Back it up!" said Amy.

"I'm trying, but I'm not getting any grip," he replied, flooring it in reverse gear. Then the car leaned further over the edge.

"Ohmygod! Quick, Sonic, get in the back! Amy, take the wheel!" said Shadow. The quickly did so, and the car careened into the front of Sly's van.

"Oh thank God! We made it," said Sonic, looking at what was left of the bridge.

"You alright in there, Sly?" asked Tails.

"We're fine. I think I've got whiplash, though," said Sly, rubbing his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

After everyone got back to the mansion, they gathered in the library.

"All right, it looks like we're all stuck here. The storm's flooded the causeway and the bridge has been reduced to rubble. For the moment, there's no way we're getting out of here." said Shadow.

"Cmon. The storm's gotta let up soon," said Rainbow.

"Doubt it. It's a pretty hard rain out there," said Shadow.

"We should've known this weather was coming. This dimension is a lot like Mobius, and we've had three days of thunder."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" asked Roll. "We can't just stay here with Dark lurking around here."

"All right, does anyone have any form of communication to the outside world?" asked Mega Man. "Cell phone, laptop, comlink, anything?" Everyone flipped their wi-fi devices out but grimaced at the results.

"I'm not getting any reception." said Sly.

"Me neither." said Dr. Light.

"No bars." said Amy.

"I can't raise Dimitri on the transceiver." said Bentley.

"It's all right. I'll send a message to Princess Celestia," said Twilight, letting her purple iguana crawl to a desk with a pen and paper in its claws. "Spike, take a letter."

 _"I'm on it,"_ said a voice in everyone's heads. The little lizard, now revealed to be a baby dragon, picked up the pen.

"'My dearest teacher, my friends and I went to an alternate world for a supposed dinner in our honor when one of the guests suddenly died. We tried to escape, but we were trapped. We request immediate assistance. Yours, Twilight Sparkle'. Now write 'Urgent! Read immediately!' on the outside and send it."

 _"Done,"_ said Spike as he rolled it up and blew on it in a small belch of green flame that sent it floating up the chimney.

"There. Now we wait," said Twilight.

"I dunno. That message could take hours to reach her, and we don't have that kinda time," said Applejack. "We gotta get outta here now." Then Sonic saw something.

"Hey look, he's got a landline we can use," he said. Silver quickly tried only to frown and hang back up.

"Dead." he said, sparking a mass of worried shouting.

"All right, all right. Everyone keep your pants on. There's gotta be a way outta here." said Murray.

"He's right. We have to stay calm," said Rarity.

"With a killer in the house?!" asked Roll.

"Killer in the _house...!_ " said Silver, sounding ridiculous. Then Sonic realized something.

"Oh god, I just remembered," he said. "Dark hates me the most. That means he's probably gonna kill me next." Then he went to that western accent. "Well, I reckon if I was a cattle rustler, I wouldn't be afeed."

"Oh man, that was good." said Amy.

"I know that, Amy." he replied.

"Well, I actually am a country girl, so as good as that accent was, I'm kinda offended by it," said Applejack.

"Sorry," said Sonic. Then Lilac walked in.

"Hey, guys, has anyone seen Dark?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, I suggest you sit down for this," said Shadow. Then Consuela came in.

"Anyone for a taquito?" she asked. Then Dark walked in.

"Ooh, taquitos. I'll have one of those," he said, eating one. Then everyone gasped.

"It's him!" said Roll.

"Sorry, I took so long. I was in the john and I just couldn't stop looking at my penis, cause it's, ya know, so fantastic," he said.

"You're a monster- Yeah, I heard it's fantastic. You're a monster, Dark Steele!" said Sonic. "You think you could just commit murder and get away with it? Sly loved that cop."

"Well, that's putting it bluntly, but yeah." said Sly.

"Murder? What are you talking about?" asked Dark.

"You're going away for a long time, buster," said Shadow, pulling a pistol. Then Mega Man readied his Buster arm cannon and Bentley flipped a tranquilizer crossbow out of his wheelchair.

"Dark, what does he mean?" asked Lilac.

"Look, I honestly have no idea what's going on here." said Dark.

"Oh really?" asked Rainbow, pointing to the dining hall. "Well, maybe the dead cop in the next room will refresh your memory. My goddess, and here I thought the only killer I had to deal with was Nightshade."

"What do you mean? There's nothing in there," said Dark. Everyone went and checked and Shadow gasped.

"It's gone!" he said.

"Where is she, Steele? What'd you do with Carmelita's body?" asked Rainbow, making a wooden bow with metal feather-like things on it and drawing it back with a magic arrow glowing white with haze.

"What body?" asked Dark.

"Y'know, maybe she wasn't dead. I'll admit it, I'm not great with that stuff sometimes," said Shadow.

"A-A-Alright, I don't know what's happening here, but listen," said Dark. "I'm a lot of things; A Master of Darkness, a huge hit with the ladies, someone who, ya know, would've broken out bigger if he weren't so impossible to work with, right. But murderer? I only just found God. Why would I jeopardize my entrance into Heaven?"

"I'm actually from Heaven in my world. It's not all it's cracked up to be," said Rainbow, not putting down her bow. "So if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut until I talk to a lawyer."

"I didn't kill anybody!" said Dark. Then after a clap of thunder, the room went dark.

"Holy crap! Is this what blind people see all the time?" asked Sonic. Then there was a loud stabbing noise followed by a grunt and a thud. Then the lights came back up. Everyone looked around confused until Bentley saw something.

"Look!" he gasped and pointed. The others looked and they found that Dark had been stabbed in the back. Lilac screamed and Shadow went to check him.

"He's dead." he said.

"Oh my God!" said Lilac and she fainted into Knuckles' arms.

"Nice." he said.

"All right, no one touches the knife! There may be fingerprints on it," said Shadow.

"So Dark killed Carmelita, then hid her body somewhere and killed himself," said Sonic. "Criss-cross."

"No, Sonic. Don't you see? He didn't kill himself, or Carmelita." said Sly.

"What are you saying, Sly?" asked Tails.

"I'm saying Dark Steele isn't the murderer. The murderer..." Sly replied, looking around. "Is one of us." Everyone gasped, then Sly picked up a plate. "And someone ate the last of those delicious little goat cheese tartlets." Everyone shouted at once, voicing disapproval.

"Now I hope I die next." said Sonic, exasperated.


	5. Chapter 5

After the massive hate-fest over the goat cheese tartlet, (Which I totally understand) Everyone gathered in the dining room again and Amy laid Lilac on the loveseat to rest.

"Okay people, it's important that we all stay calm." said Shadow.

"How do you expect us to stay calm? There's a killer among us! We gotta get outta here! We're all gonna die!" said Twilight.

"Twilight, pull yourself together!" said Sonic, shaking her into a china cabinet accidentally knocking a plate onto the ground and breaking it in half. Then Tails saw something.

"Wait a minute, Shadow. Look!" he said. The two looked and there was a silenced pistol in the cabinet attached to an egg-timer by a string around the trigger. And it was aimed straight at the chair at the head of the table.

Then Shadow picked up the broken halves of the plate from the floor, held them up in front of the gun and put them slowly together, revealing a hole the size of the gun's barrel.

"Oh my goddess." said Rarity.

"Carmelita was an accident." said Shadow.

"That's one way of putting it." said Bentley.

"Shut up." said Sly.

"What are you talking about, Shadow?" asked Amy as he put down the plate.

"This gun was timed to fire directly at that chair where Dark would've been sitting, but he left, and Carmelita was in the wrong place at the wrong time. So whoever the killer is was gunning for Dark, not Inspector Fox. Question is, who here hated Dark enough to kill him?" asked Shadow. Everyone looked at each other, curiously.

"We'll have to look around and figure out if we can find any more clues." said Twilight and the team left the dining room and started checking around the main hall when Pinkie saw something.

"Oh my Goddess!" she said and ran up the stairs.

"Tails, I can't help but feel like everyone's wondering why I'm wearing shorts." said Silver.

"Relax. No one's even looking at you," he replied.

"That's what I mean. The fact that no one has said anything makes it even more obvious that everyone has noticed," said Silver.

"Shadow, look what I found!" called Pinkie. The others looked and saw Pinkie wearing an antique suit of armor. "Check it out, I'm a robot from outer space."

"Pinkie, enough horsing around. We've got work to do," said Twilight.

"Plus, I've actually fought alien robots. You don't really stack up," said Mega Man.

"All right, hang on, I'm coming down," said Pinkie. "Go-go-Gadget Skies!" she jumped into the air above the stairs and tumbled down them, tripping shadow into a pedestal holding a Ming Dynasty vase. He tried to get up, but the vase knocked him unconscious. "Uh-oh," said Pinkie.


	6. Chapter 6

Later, everyone was back in the library.

"All right. Since it's my fault Shadow got knocked out, it is now my responsibility to take over the investigation," said Pinkie.

"I don't know if that actually follows." said Tails.

"Oh, it does follow, Tails. Because I'm the one with the giant magnifying glass," said Pinkie, whipping a magnifying glass the size of her head out of her cartoonishly-deep coat pockets and looking at Tails through it. "Is my eye big?"

"The size of a cantaloupe." said Tails.

"Good. Good, that means progress," she said.

"All right, let's figure out what we know here," said Sonic. "The gun was clearly meant to kill Dark, but Carmelita got in the way, so the killer had to improvise by stabbing Dark, so whoever the killer is, they had a reason for wanting him dead. So who here has a motive?"

"Well, according to him, we all do," said Amy. "He brought us here to make amends with us."

"But he wronged one of us enough to want revenge. Question is, who?" asked Silver. Soon accusations were thrown around until Tails pointed to Twilight.

"What about the princess over there? She could've killed him and gotten herself off scot-free," he said.

"Well, he did appear in Camelot one day and act like a bit of a peeping tom before I moved to Magiville, so, of course, I hated him, but I'd never use my magic to kill," she replied. After a few more accusations got thrown around, everyone started arguing and fighting until Murray punched Tails into a bookcase, knocking down some books, one of which activated a hidden switch, moving the bookcase to the right, revealing a secret room.

"Meh, my secret room's bigger," said Rainbow. Sonic peered in and then turned to the others.

"All right, everyone stay here. This could be dangerous," he said and walked in. After a minute, he shouted out to the others. "Ah, no. Laundry room. Laundry room, everybody!" Then he walked out and turned the head on a Shakespeare bust on the next bookcase a little to the right, and the bookcase turned to the right, revealing a spiral staircase.

"Oh, see, here we go," said Sonic. Everyone walked down the stairs and found a hidden study at the end.

"Start looking," said Pinkie. Everyone split up and started looking around. Then Sonic found a book on the desk and opened it.

"Aha! Dark made a list of all his misdeeds so he could make amends," he said, reading it through. "Fluttershy, he punched you in the throat and that's why you sound like that?"

"No, he punched me in the throat _because_ I sound like this." she replied.

"And Consuela, he- Actually, I can't read his handwriting here. What-Wha-what happened?" he asked.

"Well, this one time I brought my nephew to work, and he molested him. He was only fourteen so he shot himself in the face," she replied.

"Oh okay," said Sonic, going back to his reading. "Ooh, he also has a list of good restaurants and hotels up and down the American Eastern Seaboard."

"Seriously? Lemme see," said Sly, looking over his shoulder. "Oh yeah, I've been to some of these places. They're not that bad."

"Sonic, one of the people in this room is a murdering psychopath!" said Amy.

"And seventeen of us aren't, and maybe we wanna know about a good bed and breakfast in Maine." said Sonic.

"Exactly," said Sly, high-fiving Sonic. Then Twilight found something.

"What are all these?" she asked, pulling some pieces of paper out of a drawer in a dresser. "Goddess, there are tons of old cookie wrappers in here, all made out in orders to Dark. And they're all from Sweet Apple Cathedral." Applejack was surprised.

"What's all that about, AJ?" asked Knuckles.

"I dunno what yer talkin' about," said Applejack. "Dark never bought anythin' from my Granny's church. Ever."

"Technically, you're right and you're wrong," said Sonic, reading through the list. "Says here he talked Pinkie Pie into selling him those apple cookies for him and his 19-year old girlfriend through Sugarcube Corner. It went on for weeks, but then Pinkie started having misgivings and threatened to cut him off. But he wouldn't let her. He threatened to blackmail her by exposing her true heritage and turning her into the Royal Guard."

"Sounds like a pretty good motive to me," said Sly. Pinkie backed into Applejack who looked at her with anger and confusion in her eyes.

"Pinkie, he was lyin', right? You didn't seriously sell him Granny's special recipe without asking any of the Apples first?" she asked.

"I overcharged him and donated the proceeds to the church." said Pinkie.

"Ah forgive ya." said AJ.

"Look, why would I kill him anyway? I may be the daughter of an assassin, but that was years ago. Besides, he told us he brought us here to make us amends." said Pinkie.

"But there was always a chance he'd blab, wasn't there?" asked Bentley, flipping out his crossbow.

"No! No, it's not true. I'd never kill anybody, never, and I am not saying another word until I talk to my lawyer, because- why is he wearing shorts?" asked Pinkie, pointing at Silver.

"Oh my god, I told you!" he said to Tails.

"Pinkie, nothing personal here, but just give up," said Twilight. "It'll be easier for all of us if you just-" Then another boom of lightning rang out and the study went dark. Amy screamed and when the lights came back up, Pinkie was gone.

"Holy crap! Where'd she go?" asked Murray. Everyone ran back upstairs but Pinkie was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit, we lost her." said Tails.

"Well, as long as there's a killer on the loose, no one's safe," said Sonic. "I suggest we split up and search the house. I'll go with Twilight, Knuckles, you go check the basement with AJ. Rainbow, you go with Tails and Silver."

"Uh, no she can't." said Silver.

"Yeah, uh, she can't. We- we- we were gonna use this time, uh, to figure out what we're getting you for your birthday," said Tails.

"Oh ah ok. Yeah, not you guys go. You guy- ooh, now I'm excited," said Sonic. "Um okay, Rainbow, you go with Amy. Sorry Ames. Rarity and Fluttershy, you're a team. Sly and Rock, you're a team, um, Murray and Dr. Light, that-that could be funny, don't usually see people like you two together. Um, Roll and Rush, you guys check the attic. Shadow and Lilac are still passed out, so they'll be the unconscious team, and that leaves one last team of Consuela, Bentley, and Spike. All right, guys. Let's do this." Everyone split up and they went around the house, except Spike's team.

 _"So..."_ said Spike, pulling something white resembling a cigar out of nowhere. _"You guys like to party?"_

"No!" said Bentley.

"Oh, hell no!" said Consuela.

 _"Pfft. Squares,"_ said Spike.


	7. Chapter 7

With Silver and Tails, the fox was looking in all the rooms as Silver patrolled the halls.

"Pinkie! Pinkie!" Tails called into all the rooms and sniffed. "Nothing."

"Wait, you actually know what she smells like?" asked Silver.

"Of course, I do. She smells like cotton candy. It's a canine thing. Matter of fact, I know what everyone smells like." said Tails.

"Rainbow?"  
"Cheetohs."  
"AJ?"  
"Cider."  
"Rarity?"  
"Fabric."  
"Shadow?"  
"Blood."  
"Consuela?"  
"Pledge."  
"Sonic?"  
"Chili."  
"Amy?"  
"Cheap perfume made to impress guys."  
"Wow."

"Y'know, I gotta admit. Before this whole Pinkie Pie thing, I honestly thought you might be the killer," said Tails.

"Oh my god, so insulted. I-jus- Trust me, if this were my work, it would be way more artful. There's a poetry to what I do. Y'know how _I_ would've killed Dark?" asked Silver.

"How?"

"I would've electrocuted him, causing temporary paralysis and an awesome light show, and while he was still conscious, but immobile, I would've reached up his ass and pulled out his lower intestine slowly, hand over hand like a fancy magician's scarf trick. Then I'd fashion it into a crude giraffe and give it to his kids as a Christmas morning stocking stuffer. And then as his eyes start to close and final submission to death's cold embrace, I'd point to the ceiling and say 'Is that your card?' And stuck to the ceiling is the card that he picked earlier. Oh, I forgot to tell you, he picked a card earlier. It was a three of clubs." said Silver.

"Damn, you're an artist." said Tails.

"Oh thanks, you're nice," said Silver. "I screwed that up." After a while, the two were humming tv show theme songs to each other and guessing what show it was from. Then they heard a scream.

"Holy crap! Cmon, that might've been her!" said Tails, flying down the hall. When they arrived, they found Pinkie lying dead with a knife in her back.

"AAH! OH MY GOD!" screamed Tails. Soon the others joined them and were shocked.

"Oh man, Pinkie. I'm so sorry for everything we said to you. You were one of the best friends a girl could ask for." said Twilight.

"Hey look. That's the same knife that killed Dark," said Silver.

"Dear Jesus. That means Pinkie wasn't the murderer," said Sonic.

"Well then, who is?" asked Roll.

"I dunno. But I do know one thing. If we don't find out before this storm lets up, we'll all be dead by dawn." said Sonic. All the survivors gathered in the dining hall and made sure they were all there. Rainbow and Rarity were missing for a minute, but they made it back and explained everything.

"Hey Sonic, check this out. I'm getting a signal on my phone," said Bentley.

"Seriously?" he asked checking the phone. "Oh my god is that... Are you holding up the whole Hollywood sign?"

"No, no-no-no-no. This is just a shot Sly took after one of our jobs in LA. The sign was way in the background. I was just standing there with my arms up like that when Bentley took the photo so it looked like I was holding the sign." said Bentley.

"I don't believe you. I think you are a god and I will die for you or kill other people," said Sonic. Then Bentley checked his phone.

"Dammit, I lost the signal. If I could get to the roof, I might be able to get it back and call the cops," he said.

"Very well, and I shall skin this fox in your honor." said Sonic, grabbing Tails.

"Please don't," he and Bentley jinxed.

"As you wish," said Sonic, dropping Tails.

"Do you think it could work, Bentley?" asked Amy.

"Only one way to find out," said Bentley rolled himself out of the house. "I'll be back in a minute." Then he ran out of the house and turned on his chair's turbo thrusters, flying him up.

"All right, no one leaves this room until he gets back, understood?" asked Twilight and everyone agreed. Then Sonic sniffed.

"Wait a sec. Something ain't right," he said and sniffed again. "We're short one vagina in this room."

"Holy crap! Lilac's gone!" said Silver. Everyone looked and saw he was right. The loveseat Lilac was lying on was empty.

"That's impossible! She was unconscious when we left," said Amy. Then Shadow stumbled in, rubbing his head.

"Ow. What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Oh Shadow, thank god you're all right." said Twilight.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now what the hell's going on?" asked Shadow.

"What's going on is Lilac's the killer!" said Rainbow.

"Hold up, we don't know that." said Silver.

"Well, she was by herself the whole time." said Amy.

"Yeah, but she was unconscious." said Bentley.

"Yeah, but for how long?" asked Twilight.

"She could've come to and popped off Pinkie." said Rarity.

"This is all speculation. We don't know if she's the killer," said Silver.

"Yeah besides, she's hot. Hot chicks are never crazy," said Tails.

"Bentley lifted up the Hollywood sign," said Sonic. Then another crazy round of meaningless banter started where Sonic said "He did too! I saw the picture!"

Back on the roof, Bentley had flown to a ledge and was waving his phone side to side to get the signal back.

"Cmon, cmon," he said, and then he got one bar back. "Yes!" Quickly, he went to punch in 911 when he heard someone behind him.

"Oh hey, what are you doing up here?" he asked. "Wait a sec. What the hell's this? Oh god, it's you! You're the one that's been killing us all! Stay back! Stay back!" There was a squishy bonk and breaking glass then Bentley fell from the ledge and hit the ground hard.

Everyone heard the noise and came running out.

"I think it came from over there!" said Shadow and they ran to where Bentley lay motionless.

"Aw man, Bentley!" said Sly. Shadow quickly checked his vitals and closed his eyes at the results.

"He's dead," he said. Sly and Murray tried to hold back tears, having lost their best friend.

"You think he slipped off the roof?" asked Tails.

"It's possible, but he was dead long before the fall. Look at this," he said gesturing to the mark in his forehead. "Look at this. He's been hit in the head with a blunt instrument.

"Hey, can you grab his phone? I wanna prove something to these guys," said Sonic.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone gathered in the study to discuss who the killer might be.

"It's Lilac. I mean, it has to be Lilac. She's the only one that's not here." said Amy.

"Look, maybe she is, maybe she isn't. We thought Pinkie was the killer and look how that ended up. We have no proof of anything." said Tails.

"Y'know, speaking of Pinkie, when we found her body, I thought I sensed some Chaos Magic coming from the knife," said Twilight. "Which means whoever the killer is, they must know how to use Chaos Magic." Then Sly looked up from his bag.

"All right, who took my Golden Globe?" he asked and showed them his suitcase so show that something had been tightly packed inside.

"You won a Golden Globe?" asked Sonic.

"Nah, I stole it from that James Woods guy last month and I brought it here to gloat," said Sly. "Either way, who took it?"

"I'm thinking the killer," said Shadow. "It might be the blunt object that nixed Bentley."  
"So all we have to do is find that award and we'll have our murder weapon. And with luck, our killer too," said Sonic.

"Okay, from this moment forward, no one leaves the group." said Shadow.

"Shadz is right. Everyone huddle up!" said Sonic. Everyone quickly gathered up around Shadow.

"Okay, now we are going to move as one and search the house. Anyone who splits up from the group in the halls, we will assume to be our maniac, understood?" asked Shadow and everyone agreed. "All right then. Let's do this." Everyone started shuffling down the hall to start their search.

"This is by far the most ridiculous thing I've ever done." said Twilight.

 _"I dunno, I can think of something worse,"_ said Spike. _"Remember when the Princess found us sneaking into the Royal Archives the first time?"_

Twilight shuddered at that thought. "Don't remind me." Soon everyone was on the third floor.

"All right, we're going to have to search every one of these rooms," said Tails. "We'll start with Sly's." Once they entered the room, they found a ton of loot in the closet, then Sonic saw something hilarious.

"Holy crap! Are those Carmelita's underpants?" he asked.

"Oh Jesus, I knew I should've cleaned up in here." Sly blushed.

"They're tiny." said Twilight.

"Looks like the crotch got chewed on by a walrus mouth." said Silver.

"Oh-ho-ho, who knew cops would wear something that sexy? I mean why bother, who's gonna see them?" asked Amy.

"Maybe an astronaut." suggested Knuckles. Everyone laughed at that but Sly whacked Knuckles in the back of the head.

"Cmon, guys, can't we all just be sorry she's dead?" he asked. Then everyone moved to the room across the hall where Rarity saw a giant poster of Murray over the bed.

"Whose room is this?" she asked.

"It's uh, it's mine." said Murray.

"You travel with a giant poster of yourself?" asked Fluttershy.

"Eh, it helps me sleep knowing 'The Big Murray' is keeping an eye on me." he replied.

"Sheesh and you say _I_ have an ego," Sonic said to Tails.

"Hey, I didn't know my room was gonna be scrutinized. If you don't like it, let's book," said Murray.

"Not until we've searched the place," said Shadow. Everyone looked around until Applejack looked under the bed and gasped.

"Uh, guys?" she asked. They all looked and Applejack held up a bloody Golden Globe. Everyone gasped and looked at Murray.

"Murray, how could you?! I thought Bentley and I were your friends," said Sly.

"Hang on a sec, Sly. I am your friend. That isn't mine." he said.

"And I suppose it just crawled under your bed all by itself?" asked Rainbow, drawing an ice arrow.

"Well, I dunno. Maybe it did. I didn't kill anybody, least of all, Bentley." said Murray.

"Tell it to Bishop Smith, sinner!" said Applejack, drawing a large sword.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, this is insane!" said Murray. "What about Lilac? We have no idea where she is. She could've done it and planted that thing there to frame me."

"Well, I guess he's got a point," said Mega Man. The something red dripped from the ceiling and landed near Rarity's nose.

"What the devil?" she asked and another drop fell. She quickly wiped it away and looked at it. "Oh dear, I have a nosebleed."

"No you don't," said Sonic. Everyone looked up and saw blood dripping from the air vents onto the floor.

"AJ, gimme a boost." said Sly, holding his cane. The paladin quickly let him balance on the tip of her sword and he pushed the vent cover out of the way with his cane to reveal Lilac with her throat slit. Everyone screamed and Sly lost his balance, falling to the ground. Then he got back up and aimed his cane at Murray.

"I'm sorry about this, Murray, but I'm turning you in." he said.

"Like hell you are," he said. "You're not taking me anywhere, old pal. Not you or anyone else in this damn room. I'm not going to jail!" Quickly, Murray ran out of the room to the stairs.

"Get him!" said Shadow.

"Hey Rainbow, Sly, first one to grab him wins!" said Sonic.

"Bring it!" said Rainbow.

"You're on!" said Sly and everyone ran after him, with the three racers taking the lead. Soon, the chase brought them to the dining room.

"Give it up, Murray!" said Applejack.

"Make me, holy woman!" said Murray. Everyone started chasing him around the table in circles like a bunch of idiots. Once they stopped, they were all exhausted.

"Dammit, this guy's slippery." said Shadow.

"You give up yet?" asked Murray.

"Guys, quick. I've got an idea!" said Rainbow and they huddled together.

"Shoot." said AJ.

"Okay, what if half of us go around one side of the table and the other half go around the other side? Then we don't have to chase him in circles?" asked Rainbow.

"Dammit, that's risky." said Sonic.

"Yeah, there's always a chance he could jump onto the table." said Shadow.

"Just leave that to me," said Silver. Then the huddle broke.

"All right. Let's do this!" said Shadow. They went for Rainbow's plan, and Murray did jump onto the table, but Silver pulled the cloth out from under him, without disturbing any of the dining instruments, making Murray fall onto the ground.

"Told ya it'd work," said Rainbow. Murray struggled as much as he could, but he was stuck.

"Lemme go! Lemme go, you bastards! You'll all pay for this!" he said and punched Shadow in the face.

"Just for that, when the movie of this story comes out, I'm gonna make sure Adrian Brody plays you." said Shadow as he cuffed the hippo.

"I guess that means you don't want anyone to see it," said Murray. Everyone laughed at that until out of nowhere, everyone vanished in a blast of energy.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon everyone reappeared in a far more lovely mansion.

"What the hell? What happened?" asked Sonic.

"We must've activated a magic circle," said Twilight. "That was a teleportation spell. But who cast it?"

"I did." said a voice. Everyone looked and saw what looked a human Draconis.

"Discord?! What are you doing here?" asked Applejack.

"You know this freak job?" asked Sonic.

"Discord, spirit of Chaos and Mischief and master Chaos Sorcerer, at your service." he said and bowed.

"Of course. Now it all makes sense. Discord doesn't have fingerprints and he's a master of chaos magic. Since there were no prints on the knife and trace amounts of Chaos Magic coming from the knife, that means he's the killer." said Twilight.

"Oh, you're ever so close, Twilight. But I didn't kill anyone," said Discord.

"Are we just supposed to believe you?" asked Sonic.

"Well, if not him, then why not us?" came a familiar voice. They all looked and saw Carmelita sitting at a table with Dark, Pinkie, Bentley, and Lilac.

"Oh my god, we thought you guys were dead." said Sonic.

"Again, Spirit of Mischief." said Discord.

"Then that means, the bodies in the mansion were fakes you created." said Rarity.

"Guilty as charged," smiled Discord. "I orchestrated this entire thing; the invitations, Dark's Born-again Christianity, the false murders, the bridge collapsing, everything."

"But why?" asked Sonic.

"Just for a bit of fun." the chaos mage said.

"Dammit, this guy's good." said Sonic.

"Seriously." said Shadow.

"Well, let's not stand around talking. Come, your dinner's getting cold," said Discord. Sonic looked at the table and it was stacked with food.

"Oh hell yeah!" he said and rocketed for the table to chow down.

The next morning, everything had been cleared up and the others were ready to return home.

"Well, guess this is goodbye." said Sonic.

"Guess so," said Twilight. "I just hope we all meet again someday."

"Yeah, but hopefully, under more favorable circumstances." said Sly.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." chuckled Mega Man.

"Well guys, let's go home," said Sonic as Discord opened the warp holes to their worlds and everyone went home. But after they left, someone in a black leather jacket and black sneakers walked up to the mansion.

"Guess I'll have to amp up my plans if I want Sonic out of my way." he said mysteriously.

 **The End...?**


End file.
